


Demon Days

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Dean is a demon, his and Cas' life has turned almost normal. But there's one thing that it's missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viruskit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/gifts).



> So, this was done for a wonderful prompt sent to me by viruskit asking for something really domestic but canon divergent, fallen!Cas, demon!Dean, talk of adoption, but still NSFW with top!Dean!!! (I think that that's everything??) So, I wrote this in one go and I only just gave it a once over for editing so please don't file a lawsuit against me for grammatical errors galore!! I really hope that you like this and that it was what you wanted, it was different for me to write but it was still really fun!!! :D

Castiel entered his and Dean’s house with a sigh, hanging his coat up on the coat rack and putting all his stuff down. “Dean?” he called out as he wandered into the house. 

“In here!” Dean called from the kitchen. Castiel walked in to find Dean at the stove putting pasta into a pot of boiling water. Castiel smiled a little as he leaned against the counter.

“Making dinner?” Castiel questioned, and Dean set the timer on the stove before turning to Castiel with a smile. “Alright, what did you do this time?” Castiel inquired, and Dean raised an eyebrow. “Whenever you cook for me it’s a bad thing,” Castiel sighed. Dean frowned.

“I thought that you liked my cooking,” he said, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I like your cooking, I just don’t like the fact that when you cook for me you’ve always done something bad,” Castiel explained, and Dean just shot him a look.

“I’m cooking for you because I’m happy. I made a lot of deals today,” Dean informed Castiel proudly. Castiel sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile.

“Why did I decide to marry you when you’re still a demon?” Castiel questioned. Dean shrugged.

“Why’d you give up your grace for me?” Dean shot back. Castiel couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“I gave up my grace because that was the only way I could be with you,” Castiel told Dean as if Dean didn’t know already. Dean flashed black eyes with a sly grin.

“And that’s why you married a demon,” he sang. Castiel scoffed.

“Stop flashing your eyes at me, you know that you do it just to show off,” Castiel said and Dean blinked, bringing back bright green eyes.

“I do it because you like it,” Dean told Castiel, who bit his lip, grinning. The timer went off and Dean turned away to drain the pasta.

“I don’t like it, Dean,” Castiel told Dean who glanced back over his shoulder.

“Keep telling yourself that, Cas,” Dean said as he placed the pasta in a bowl. “How was your day anyways?” Dean inquired as he warmed up sauce in another pan. Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It was tiring. This whole human thing is annoying,” Castiel grumbled. Dean looked at him with amusement.

“You know you’ve been human for like, five years, Cas,” Dean informed Cas. 

“It’s still annoying,” Cas murmured.

“There’s still a chance for you to join me,” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows. Cas shot him a look.

“I’m not gonna become a demon, Dean, and I’m definitely not working for Crowley,” Cas said, and Dean shrugged.

“I barely even work for Crowley, he let’s me do my own thing,” Dean told Cas as he stirred the sauce. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because at least once a week you come home to tell me that Crowley is an asshole,” Cas said, and Dean turned away from him.

“Doesn’t mean that I work for him,” Dean grumbled. Castiel smiled softly.

“Keep telling yourself that, Dean,” Castiel said, and Dean shot Cas a glare. “I’m still waiting to hear what you did wrong,” Castiel said as he watched Dean put the sauce into a bowl. Dean turned, walking to the other side of the counter so that he could slip his arm around Cas’ waist.

“Can’t you just accept the fact that I did nothing wrong?” Dean muttered as he brushed his nose with Cas’. Cas looked into his eyes and found mischievous glint that always meant Dean had either done something or was up to something. 

“No, I can’t, because you have that look in your eye,” Cas muttered back. 

“What look?” Dean inquired, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ lips.

“Dean,” Cas murmured once Dean pulled away. Dean trailed kisses down Cas’ neck, nipping and sucking until Cas had his neck bared and his breathing was speeding up. “Dean, don’t even start,” Cas warned as Dean leaned down, picking Cas up and walking him over to the nearest wall, pressing Cas’ back into it. “Dean,” Castiel said once again, but this time it was more of a soft pant instead of a warning.

“Hm?” Dean hummed into Cas’ neck.

“You’re distracting me from the real issue,” Castiel breathed out. Dean smirked, and Castiel could feel it against the skin of his neck.

“The _real_ issue is that you’re still wearing clothes,” Dean whispered, nipping at Cas’ earlobe. Castiel did his best to fight the grin that was begging to be released.

“Dean, I know what you’re about to do and-” Castiel began but was interrupted when Dean snapped his fingers and Cas’ clothes were a rumpled mess on the floor. “You’re such an asshole, y’know that?” Castiel said with a grin. Dean grinned, bringing his lips to Cas’.

“Too bad you married me,” Dean said before Cas slung his arms around Dean’s shoulders, letting one hand come up to cup the back of Dean’s head.

“Yeah, really,” Cas mumbled before he pressed his lips to Dean’s. The kiss was soft but soon enough Cas was parting his lips, deepening the kiss. It was different, really, Cas hadn’t kissed any other humans, and he hadn’t kissed Dean when he was a human, but he knew somehow that it would be different to kiss a human. He remembered kissing Meg, and that was different because Cas was still an angel. Now that he was human, he knew that kissing demon Dean was different from anything else.

Dean’s tongue was precise, and it never failed to make Castiel melt. It felt like electricity was running through him when their mouths met, hot and wanting. Cas savored the moans that bled into the kiss whether they be Dean’s or Cas’. Cas had to admit that he loved the way Dean moaned for him, deep and smooth, a sound that ran through Cas’ whole body.

No matter what, the kiss always turned hot, desperate as Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ as if he was dying for it, and Cas did the same. Castiel could feel Dean pressing him even closer into the wall, Cas’ half hard cock pressed between their stomachs. Dean grinned into the kiss, taking one hand up from Castiel’s thigh and smoothing it between their stomachs so that he could grip Cas’ cock.

Cas made a little gasp into the kiss as Dean kept stroking him, all the while kissing him furiously. Cas let out a groan, then a soft whine when Dean took his hand away. Cas vaguely registered Dean snapping his fingers once more so that his own clothes lay next to Cas’. Cas recognized the feel of hot skin against his and he moaned, doing his best to bring Dean closer. Dean finally pulled away from the kiss and started nuzzling his head into Cas’ neck. Meanwhile, Cas could feel one slick finger at his entrance, slowly pushing in. One thing that Cas learned about Dean being a demon? Lube anywhere, anytime. It made sex a lot more interesting between the two.

Cas wriggled his hips downwards, letting his head fall back against the wall as he panted, taking in the feel of Dean’s finger. It was a little funny in all honesty how Dean was a demon and still he was living this domestic lifestyle with Cas, being incredibly gentle with him. It was a little strange, but Cas wasn’t about to complain.

A second finger slid in with the first and Cas bit his lip, his grip tightening on Dean as Dean thrust his fingers in, scissoring Cas open and looking for that spot that would make Cas moan. When he found it, sure enough, Cas let out a moan, his hips twitching downwards. He could feel his cock rubbing against his and Dean’s stomach and the friction was driving him crazy. He tried his best to thrust his hips against Dean so that he could get more friction as Dean soon added a third finger.

Cas let out a breathy sigh at the stretch, already impatient and wanting Dean’s cock inside of him instead of just his fingers. But Dean also took his time with Cas, made sure that he was stretched enough. The last thing Dean wanted to do was hurt Cas, so he did whatever he could to avoid it.

After what felt like an eternity to both Dean and Cas, Dean pulled out his fingers. He managed to get a layer of lube over his cock before he positioned himself up against Cas. “Ready?” he murmured against the shell of Cas’ ear. Castiel nodded and Dean sank into Cas with a groan that Cas mirrored. 

The two took a breath before Dean thrusted up into Cas, and Castiel moaned at the feeling. Dean thrusted in again and again, setting a rhythm that was harsh and fast, just the way that both of them liked. Dean bit and sucked at Cas’ neck that was bared just for Dean. “God, you feel so fucking good,” Cas muttered as he ran a hand through Dean’s hair. Dean smirked against the skin of Cas’ neck.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Cas,” Dean murmured back, accentuating his words with a particularly rough thrust.

Cas pressed his fingertips into the skin of Dean’s neck and shoulder, loving the feeling of Dean against him, of Dean inside of him. It was all perfect. Castiel took in the moment, closing his eyes and letting pleasure wash over him. Dean angled his thrusts in a particular way and that pleasure lit up with fire. “Fuck!” Castiel hissed as he arched his back against the wall, arching into Dean who was grinning smugly.

“Good?” Dean inquired, nipping at his earlobe, even though he already knew the answer. Cas moaned loudly, rolling his hips up so that he could get more friction for his cock.

“What do you think?” Castiel breathed back, causing Dean to smirk. 

“Mmm, I love it when you’re sassy,” Dean hummed, his breath ghosting Castiel’s ear and making him shiver.

“Dean, more, please,” Castiel panted, rolling his hips down even harder. Dean grinned in response, thrusting his hips up hard enough to get Cas clawing at Dean’s back. “Yes, yes, oh, God, _Dean_ ,” Castiel breathed out desperately. Dean smirked, bringing his lips to Cas’ ear.

“You gonna come for me, Cas?” Dean inquired, his voice rough. Castiel nodded quickly.

“Yes, yes, fuck,” he moaned, arching as much as he could into Dean.

“Bet I don’t even have to touch you to make it happen,” Dean hummed, nipping Cas’ ear.

“Dean,” Castiel panted once more. He was so so close he just needed one more thrust and- “Dean!” Castiel cried out as he came, come pulsing between both his and Dean’s belly. Dean groaned at the sight, giving a few more desperate thrusts into Cas until he was coming too, moaning Cas’ name and burying his face in the crook of Cas’ neck.

Dean finally pulled away, pulling out of Cas and resting him gently on the floor before sitting beside him. The two caught their breaths before Cas spoke. “I still wanna know what you did wrong,” he panted, and Dean sighed, looking over at Cas.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I just wanted to propose an idea,” Dean replied, and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, what is it?” Castiel inquired. Dean avoided Cas’ gaze, glancing up at the pasta that had gone cold on the counter.

“Well, we were supposed to discuss it over dinner,” Dean said, and Castiel smiled softly.

“Well, why not discuss it whilst we sit naked on the floor whilst I’m covered in come?” Cas said, causing Dean to snort a breath of laughter. He looked over at Cas and they held eye contact before Dean put it out there.

“I wanna adopt a kid.”

Castiel blinked, his brain shutting down. Did Dean really just say…? No, he couldn’t have. “Are you joking?” Castiel inquired. Dean shook his head. Cas looked into his eyes and he could tell that Dean wasn’t joking. Castiel just huffed a breath of laughter. “Dean, you’re a _demon_. I’m a fallen angel. You used to hunt monsters, we’ve both killed, I tried to play God, I made mistakes, you were a Knight of Hell, I mean, our lives are and have been so messed up and you want a _kid_? We can’t pull that off,” Castiel told Dean.

“Cas, that’s all past tense. You’re human now, and so what if I’m a demon? That doesn’t mean that I can’t be a dad. We can both be dads, we can have a family,” Dean proposed. Cas’ head was spinning. Dean, of all people, was the last one Cas expected to even bring adoption up. Castiel dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why?” Cas asked simply. Dean looked down shyly.

“Cas, you’re one of the best things that’s happened to me. I want, and always have wanted a family, a real family. You’re my husband now, and I’m yours. If we have a kid we can be a real family. Maybe we won’t be a completely normal family per say, but that’s okay.” Dean reached for Cas’ hand and took it in his. “Just, please, Cas, just think about it,” Dean said, and there was so much pleading in his voice that Castiel had to say,

“Alright.”

-One Year Later-

“Go see Daddy,” Dean encouraged as he set the small girl with blond pigtails on the grass of Dean and Cas’ backyard. She grinned widely and ran over to Cas who was kneeling down. She giggled, running into his arms as Cas scooped her up into his arms, standing up and smiling at her.

“There you are, pumpkin,” Castiel said with a smile as he began carrying he in the house. “Did you have fun playing with Papa?” Cas asked, and Ava nodded. “Do you like your new swing set?” he continued as he opened the slider door to head in the house, Dean trailing behind them. Ava nodded vigorously, causing Cas to smile. “Papa built it all by himself,” Castiel told her, remembering fondly as Dean had insisted he use his hands instead of his powers to assemble it but gave up after the first five tries of getting the damn thing to stand up.

Ava glanced over her shoulder at Dean. “You’re strong, Papa,” she told Dean who smiled.

“Thanks sweetheart,” he replied.

“What should we have for dinner, huh?” Cas asked Ava who grinned widely.

“Ice cream!” she exclaimed, causing Cas to smile.

“Really?” he inquired, and she nodded in response. “Maybe we’ll have that for dessert, pumpkin,” Castiel said, setting her down on the ground. “Go play in the living room, alright? Papa and I are gonna start dinner,” Castiel said, and Ava nodded, kissing Cas on the cheek before scurrying off to the living room.

Castiel stood up with a sigh and turned to Dean. “You got any ideas for dinner?”

“None,” Dean responded. Cas shrugged. 

“We’ll improvise then,” he mumbled, heading towards the fridge. Dean caught his hand as he walked over to the fridge and Castiel turned to find Dean smiling. “What?” he questioned.

“Thank you, Cas for, y’know, going through this with me. I know that our lives are messed up and that we’ve made a lot of mistakes but I’m just glad that we’re a family now. Ava, you, and I,” Dean said softly. Castiel smiled and walked closer to Dean.

“You don’t have to thank me, Dean,” he replied, leaning forwards to give Dean a tender kiss. Dean always said that normal wasn’t his thing but, well, maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought, feedback is appreciated so so much!! I'm open for prompts and for just regular conversation so if you would like to engage in either of those activities then here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so you can do that!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
